Tad, The Lost Explorer: Secrets Of The Moonlight
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It has been 2 years since the last time they went exploring. Now, the female is gone and the male decided no more exploring until he met her. Now, they are going to unravel the secrets of the Moonlight Children, before someone else decided to use the powers for an evil purpose.


Stephanie was outside, enjoying the sunshine and the coolness of the air. She is wearing a pair of opaque blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment. She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down at the bottom of her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces. It was a peaceful day for herself.

 _CRASH!_

Well, maybe a little too peacefully to enjoy the day.

She sighed as she glanced up, noticing someone is swinging around on a long piece of rope.

"YOU ARE FIRED!" a male's voice roared from the other side of the construction site to the figure on the piece of rope.

'It's always one of those days, hmm?' She thought to herself.

Then, the rope lengthened for a long moment, before stopping and the figure that was hanging from the other side started to head towards her!

"Out of the way!" a different male's voice called to her.

She gasped and tried to move out of the way, until the figure went into her back, as she accidentally teleported, to a different location, which is a hotel room. She landed on the bed, as the figure landed on the couch.

"Oh, ouch." Stephanie winced in pain.

They both glanced up at each other and a figure is, in fact, a man. He has fair skin color, brown eye color, and short jet-black hair. He is wearing a blue hard helmet, a white button-up shirt with short sleeves, black overalls over his shoulders in an X shape at the back, blue jeans that reach down to his ankles and dark brown construction worker boots.

"Oh, hello." she greeted.

"I am so sorry for bumping into you!" he exclaimed, trying to getting off the couch to check on Stephanie, but winced in pain from the impact.

"Easy," she replied, getting up from the bed that she was on top of, walking over to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Take some time easing off the pain before apologizin'."

He nodded his head, and she sat back down on the bed, and he glanced around.

"Are we in a hotel?" he questioned in confusion.

"Yes, we are," she answered.

He looked shocked and confused for a moment, before Stephanie stood up again from the bed, to explain everything to him.

"Listen, I actually have powers if you were thinkin' 'bout that," she replied.

"Powers?" he questioned, gazing at her for a moment. "You mean like the teleporting powers that you have and more than that?"

Stephanie nodded her head up and down as if yes.

He quickly got up, and she noticed he had dark bags underneath his eyes.

"What else do you have?" he questioned.

"If you explain to me why you have bags underneath your eyes," she answered.

He was quiet for a moment, before his interested look, turned into a sorrowful and sad look.

"I can't explain," he answered, lightly shaking his head side to side as he sat back down.

Stephanie was going to question him again about the question she asked about, but, knowing that he'll snap at her if she does, so she instead went quiet.

"I was in love with someone," he replied, without her noticing.

She glanced back at him, with curiosity, and he reached into his blue jean pocket and pulled out a necklace, with a green crystal on it.

"This belongs to her. She was an archaeologist like me, and we both loved each other," he explained, as he reached up to his neck and pulled out a small silver chain necklace with a gold ring attached to it. He gently rubbed the ring on it before placing it back into his shirt.

"I'm guessin' that was the ring that she gave you?" Stephanie questioned.

He sadly nodded his head yes, before shakily sighed.

"We were going to a date while on our vacation, but these men appeared out of the middle of nowhere and attacked us. Kidnapping my girlfriend and leaving me in ruins. If only I've noticed it more!" he explained, before tilting his head down, clutching his girlfriend's necklace in his hand.

Stephanie felt sadness and anger coming off from him, and she felt sorrow for him. She sat down right next to him as his back was facing him, and being gentle as she can, she wrapped her arms around his stomach, as she removed his blue helmet from his head with her teeth and placed it down on the ground, with a _thunk_. After she had taken off his helmet, she placed her chin on top of his head and gently sighed.

"I understand your pain," she replied, after a moment of silence have passed.

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered. "When I was much younger, younger than your age, I was in love with a handsome boy. He is kind, lovin', carin', and always there whenever I am in need of him. Apparently like yours."

He gently chuckled, and she softly chuckled along with him.

"Anyways, as we both grew up, I finally turned 20 years old on my birthday. As I was getting ready to go somewhere, I…" she paused. "I…"

"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

She was quiet for a moment, remembering seeing a tall human standing before her, grinning evilly, along with other people, and then, a scalpel digging into her arm. She winced in fear as she gripped his shirt at the stomach area, softly whimpering in fear.

"I was kidnapped by an evil man, that wanted power than family. So, he kidnapped me and used me like a slave, openin' me, closin' me, doing everythin' to me, until I was broken like you. On the last day, instead of releasing me to the outside world with my new powers, he revealed more horrible things to me. He…" she paused again. "He murdered my husband, even my own little daughter. My little Rose."

He softly gasped in shock, noticing her pain and along felt confused because he felt something liquidly landed on his back in drips, all the way down to the bottom.

"Hey, what's-" he stopped when he noticed she was actually crying, crying as she was shaking from head to toe. She is that traumatized to death.

"He made me a monster; I-I never wanted this! I was used and betrayed! I… I…" she drifted off as she continued to cry. "It wasn't their fault…."

She continued to cry, and he felt sorry for her that she went through this. So, he glanced at his girlfriend's necklace, placing it back in where it was earlier and gently pulled her into a hug, as she cried.

"It's alright, it's alright." he soothed, trying to calm her down from her trauma.

"No, it's not okay! I-I had to live 3,202 years like this! You couldn't imagine the pain I went through!" she sobbed between sobs. "I-I was made into a monster, never a human!"

He felt shocked she survived that many years of being locked up, but instead of asking her a question, he calmly sighed and placed his chin on top of Stephanie's head, as her head was against his chest, hoping this might calm her down slowly like he hoped.

"I understand. You are really deeply hurt and broken. I understand." he calmly replied, as he gently rubbed Stephanie's back with his thumbs.

She let out a broken chuckle and replied, "Well, I guess we both lost somethin' that we both loved dearly to someone that is evil."

He gently nodded his head up and down slowly, not too fast to hurt her head, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his stomach to his back and placed her head on his chest.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Evan. P-Please forgive me…" she sobbed, as she shook.

He fell silent for a moment, listening to her sobbing and cries of forgiveness, as she cried. He glanced up at the window in front, watching the sun set down over the horizon, as he is thinking to himself for a moment, about his girlfriend, sighing to himself.

"D-Don't worry. We'll help you find your girlfriend," she replied, through sobs. "I-I promise you."

He gently nodded his head again, and they shared a moment together, thinking to themselves about their loved ones and in hopes of finding the worker's, before anything else worse happen.


End file.
